offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaid (Mariofan14)
Mariofan14 is a YouTube Ranger who doesn't make SM64 Machinimas, but rather, he gives ideas for machinimas to other SM64 Machinimists. Counterparts 4D: Quariofan14 (Fouraid) (Member of the Fourth Dimensional Rangers) Star World: Stariofan14 (Staraid) (Member of the Star World Rangers) Doppleganger: NafOiram41 (Diaz) (Member of Blooper Stoppers, now in Dimension X) About and History Mariofan14 is a YouTube Ranger who joined in 2012. He's been a YTR Member for 2 years and he's had a great time. For an unexplained reason however, he was absent during much of 2013 in the Skype conversation, but returned in 2014. On April 3rd, 2014, Starman3 removed Zaid from his contacts AND the YTR Skype Chat temporarily, but thanks to Memoodyable (Megan), Zaid was added back to both. Zaid then gave Starman3 a final chance, stating if it happens again, he will leave YTR for good. Mariofan14's real name is Zaid. Most of YTR calls him Zaid, similar to how YTR calls Royalomg by his first name, Branden. Zaid is known to give good ideas for movies and bloopers to most of YTR. Zaid gave Starman3 a final chance on 4/22/2014 and it potentially ended on 5/15/2014. Zaid asked Jbro109 to make a GSF and story for him. The GSF is about Zaid fighting Starman3 before SM3 destroys Pinkolol16 and Memoodyable (Megan). Friends *Pinkolol16 (Zaid and Pink often talk about their lives, and they even joke around, saying that a piece of Pink's mind is in Zaid's head, and a piece of Zaid's mind is in Pink's head, which is why they sometimes think and act like each other) *Royalomg (Cool guy. Zaid and Royal are best friends) *Fawn (Also cares about her a lot. Is her best friend) *Prinplup14 (Zaid and Enzo are best friends as well) *MarioStar92 (Friends with Zaid) *Memoodyable (Zaid is also known for being a good friend to Memo and cares for her like she was his little sister) *CostarGamerZ (Best friend) *Diapolo 10 (Friends with Zaid) Enemies Starman3 (Because of the fights and the banning of Pinkolol16, Zaid is on the very end of the edge of disliking Starman3. Although Zaid gave SM3 a final chance, Zaid warned Starman that this chance is the last chance and no more. Trivia *Zaid returned to the YTR Skype Chat in early 2014. *Zaid and Memoodyable (Megan) have a brother-sister relationship, as he cares about her a lot. *Zaid and Pinkolol16 are best friends, as Zaid makes her laugh almost everyday. Due to this, some YTR members have said they could make a good team together. *It is known that Zaid's 4D and SW counterparts are called Fouraid and Staraid in actuality, similar to his name, respectively. *Zaid, Diapolo 10, and Memoodyable (Megan) are best friends like MarioMario54321, MarioMario761 and LuigiGame2. *Zaid likes to watch Chuggaaconroy, SullyPwnz, and some other Let's Players on YouTube. *He likes playing Roblox with his friends. *Zaid's idea of a body switching blooper was shared with Pinkolol16, so after she finishes Curse of the Invincibility Frames, she will make the blooper. *Zaid is two months and three days younger than Pinkolol, who is said months and days older than him. *Zaid always talks to Memo on Skype, which is why a lot of people like Pinkolol, Jbro, etc, say that Zaid would be a better guardian/protector to Memo and that Starman3 wouldn't be the best choice. Zaid picked Fawn, Pinkolol, Diapolo, Costar, and Brynn to help him protect and calm Memo down whenever she is feelings depressed. *Zaid and Pinkolol16 often talk about their lives on Skype. Another thing they joke about is the fact that part of their minds are in each others heads. Due to the great friendship between Pink and Zaid, many people say that they'd make an awesome team together, which is true. Ideas (Stories that he made up himself) *Super Mario: Future Generations *Super Mario: Darkness Rising *Starman3's Blooper 46 *Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Body-Switching Madness Appearances as a User Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames It is currently unknown what his role will be but it is known he will appear in this series. Ascension of the Darkness No one but Diapolo 10 has any idea what Zaid's role will be in the movie, but it has been confirmed to be one of the major roles. Super Mario: Eternal Night It is known that Zaid will have an appearance in the next part of Super Mario: Eternal Night. How Zaid (Mariofan14) met Memoodyable (Megan) At first when she saw him, she said he was some fan, then they talked more, she noticed that he wanted to be her friend and she accepted. He met her on Twitter. She was very nice to him. Then they talked on Twitter Direct Message, then on Skype, and then she became a YouTube Ranger. Memo is a great friend to Him. Memo and Zaid are the best of friends because, as stated in a tweet by Memo on Twitter, Zaid is always there for her when she needs him. Zaid and Memo now have three yoshis that they own. The yoshis are: Jindkik, Lunari, and Starsable. I Category:Youtube Ranger Members